RC's Cookies
by Cokkii
Summary: RangeMan is visited by Cupid and recieves a valentine.


RC's Cookies 

**AN: Dedicated to the real RC who inspired me with her drawings. Thanks to John Santos who assigned the project who started it all. Also I have characters from my story Boston Creams appearing. **

**Disclaimer: I own those who come from my mind. Janet you are one lucky woman.**

**Carla's POV (Boston Creams)**

It was raining outside. Even on the fifth floor at RangeMan you could hear the drops landing outside. The wind was swaying the building and I was on my way to becoming seasick. I heard the elevator ding and open its doors letting a group off. Normally this wouldn't have caught anyone's attention. Normally the hum of computers and one-word conversations would be all you hear. Not anymore.

Jacob, my brother, had invited his girlfriend to stay with him for the Valentine's day holiday. I was lucky enough to escape this torture by convincing Ranger, my dad, to let me stay on the fourth floor.

"Hey Carla."

"Hey Jacob. What brings you here?"

"Especially on a such a fine day as this."

I smirked. "Yeah."

Jacob showed me the bag in his hand. "RC made the guys a v-day present."

I raised an eyebrow. "RC?"

"Cookies."

I smiled. "Dad's gunna love that."

"It's not for him." Jacob changed the tone of his voice to something girlie. " 'It's for those poor men. They can't live off turkey and cheese forever.' " He stuck his tongue out.

My smile widened. "She sounds like mom."

"Where do you think she got the idea?"

I gestured with my hand. "Go ahead and leave them in the lunch room. The guys'll find them."

"What'll you do when Ranger sees them?'

"He knows it wasn't me. I'm too much like him. Besides," I said. "I like turkey and cheese."

NEXT DAY – RANGEMAN 

"Come on man."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I know better."

"What's he gunna do? Huh?"

Tank was silent for a second then continued to walk away.

"Just one."

"I said no."

Stupid blonde dude new guy. He just started here. I think his name is Cam though I can't be sure. He was just transferred here from Miami. Tank's been paired up with him to show him the ropes and the town. He's got guts.

There was a knock behind. "Hey Carla."

"Hey Jason. What's up?"

"You wouldn't know anything about a huge platter of cookies in the lunchroom would ya?"

I gave him a look. "Do you think so?"

He considered me for a moment. "You know _something."_ I pointed to my computer.

"It's my job." Jason rolled his eyes. The elevator dinged and opened. All conversations stopped. Ranger.

He nodded his head at Jason and me as he passed my desk and entered his office, closing the door behind him. Once he did the conversation started up again.

"So where are they from?"

"No name?'

He shook his head.

"Then I can't tell you."

The door to Ranger's office opened and all conversation halted yet again. He stepped out and looked over the sea of cubicles. I smiles. We all stared at each other. Eventually Ranger spoke up.

"I assume you all know what this is all about." Nobody answered. "So I am going to ask once and once only." He paused and I could feel a giggle start up. I held it back. "Who decided to go against policy and put restricted items in the break room?"

It was just too funny, the way he said it, trying to sound all official, I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. Jason stared at me like I was crazy.

Ranger spoke up again. "Carla?"

I smiled.

"I just have one question. Is there a rule against sugary foods if they are a valentine?"

Everyone's heads spun back to Ranger to see his reaction. He didn't answer.

"So technically no one is at fault. I mean, its not like they were planning to kill us all by giving us high blood sugar or diabetes from one plate of cookies."

Blank face. I think I managed to shock him. Just when I thought he was gunna let it go a voice rose up. "She's got a point."

Everyone turned their attention to the new guy. "Cam, shut up." Tank was trying to warn him but it was too late.

"My office. Now." I gave one of my he's-so-stupid looks to Jason. He smiled.

A couple of minutes passed. It looked like the ordeal was over. I had just gotten back and Jason had gone back to his desk when the door to Ranger's office opened and Cam was set free.

"Carla. My office." Damn.

As I was passing the guys I heard a snigger. I glared at Jason as I walked by. When I entered the office I couldn't help but feel that once the door closed I was doomed. I sat down on the leather couch. "So, what's up? We keeping the new guy around?"

He ignored me. "You know who it was." It wasn't a question.

I shrugged. "You pay me to know."

He looked at me for a minute. "Jacob's girlfriend is in town." I nodded. "Have you met her yet?"

"Nope, I have before. Back in Boston but its been awhile."

"Your mother called. She invited me to dinner tonight."

"Don't go. RC'll be there and you won't be able to handle the perky."

He almost grimaced. "Perky?"

I nodded. "And she'll be nuts over this Valentine's Day thing."

He smiled. "I take it she was the one who made the cookies."

"Mom gave her the idea."

"No one unauthorized has… ahh… Jacob."

I smiled. "Finally figured it out have you?"

"He's never gunna live this down is he?"

My smile widened. "I got a call last night. Turns out RC brought our friends Charlie and his girlfriend Lynn. They were there when Jacob got home. The only thing I could understand was, and I quote, 'Little bunny foo foo pink cupid delivery boy.' "


End file.
